Benutzer:Weichpelz
Ich bin Weichpelz (Weich). Ich bin 13 Jahre alt. Ich bin im Warrior dogs Wiki, Kirby:Right back at ya! Wiki, Geißel Fan Wiki, Pets Stars Wiki, Unterwelt Wiki, Das Geschichten Wiki, Music World Wiki, Fabeltiere RPG Wiki und natürlich hier. Meine Hobbys sind schwimmen, lesen, malen und reiten. Ich hab noch fünf Katzen, die Gefährten Charlie und Blüte. Und ihre Jungen, Pipa, Peaches und Pepper. Pipa hat schwarzes Fell und einen auffäligen weißen Punkt am Hals. Peaches hat hellbraunes Fell, mit schwarzen Flecken. Pepper ist ein hellbrauner und weißer Kater. Blüte hellbraunes Fell mit dunkelbraunen Streifen. Charlie hat Fell. Ich habe noch ein Pferd Flipper, ist ein schwarzer Arabber. Und habe zwei Kaninchen, Blacky und Jerry. Blacky ist ein ganz schwarzes Kaninchen, Jerry ist ein schwarzes Kaninchen mit einer weißen Pfote. Ich habe zwei Schwestern, und einen Bruder. Meine ältere Schwester ist 15 Jahre alt. Und meine kleine Schwester ist 2 Jahre alt. Und mein Bruder ist 7 Jahre alt. Ich hoffe ihr wisst jetzt mehr über mich. Liebe Grüße Charlie.png|Charlie Peaches.png|Peaches Pepper.png|Pepper Pipa.png|Pipa Flipper.jpg|Flipper Blacky und Jerry.jpg|Blacky und Jerry Blüte von Weich.png|Blüte Name: Weichpelz (Weich, Weichi, Weichling) Alter: 13 Sternzeichen: Waage Geburtstag: 23. 10. 1999 Haarfarbe: Dunkelbraun Augenfarbe: Dunkelbraun Hautfarbe: Leichgebräunt Tiere: Katzen, Pferd und Kaninchen Lieblingsessen: Nudelsaulauf (nur von meiner Mutter) Lieblingstrinken: Eistee, Cola Lieblingsfarbe: Türkis Was ich im Leben noch machen will: Heiraten und meine eigene Buchreihe schreiben. Was ich im Leben nie mehr tun werde: Schokolade in meine neue Jacke tun. Eichhörnchen, 'Feuerli, Krähe , Tip, '''Geißel, Shadow, Drache, Mond, Dan, 'Bunt, 'Sprenkel, Tüpfel, Dark, Bärsi, Gwen, 'Koralle, 'Star, Daisy, Leo, Tropfen, Dämmer, 'Wolke, 'Jacky, Wölkchen, Flecke, 'Biene, 'Saphir, Birken, 'Rena, 'Kirsche, '''Kletter, 'Ice, 'Diamond, Feder, Mamor, Löwe, Rot, Weiß, Leaf, Ley, Morgen, Keks, Brombeerchen, Tiger, Perle, Vitani, Blitz, Flammi, Gepard, Blick, Glitzi. Warning: Sind nicht alle Freunde Dick Gedruckt: Die dick gedruckten sind meine besten Freunde Weichjunges.jpg|Weichjunges von (Nacht)Wolke danke<3333333333 Punktfell by Startip.png|Danke Tip <33333333333333 Hasenhertz by Startip.png|Schönes Bild <33333333333333333 Himmelpfote by Tip für Weich.png|Vonmeiner Tpipilein<3333333333 Geb.Katze für Weich by Tip.png|Zu meinen Geburtstag von meiner Tipi<333333 Weichpfote_by_Tip_for_Weichi.png|Danke Tipilein<333333 Weihnachtsgeschenk für weich by Tip.png|Von Tip zu Weihnachten dankii<333 FürWeichByKoralle.png|Von Korallen danke<3333 Für Weich 2.png|Von Wölkchen ist echt süß<333333 Für Weich.png|Von Wölkchen danke<33333 Für Weich von Dämmer.png|Danke Dämmer<33333333 88px-Hauskätzchen.Kurzhaar.M - Kopie.png|Danke Rena<333 Ist echt gut geworden Sharpclaw.Langhaar.M.png|Ich kann dir nicht genug danken Rena FürWeichvonIce.png|Vielen Dank Ice<3333333 Für_Weich.jpg|Danke Leaf<33 Echt schön! Für Weich.2.png|Danki Leaf<333333333 Das ist "sau" schön Eichelschweif.png|Danke Birke<333333333 FürWeich.VonSaphir.png|Danke Saphir<3333333333 Efoserp.png|Efoserp *___* Mein Liebling danke Ley<333 Blitza.png|Blitza<3333 Vielen Dank Ley! Für-weich.png|Charlie, von Weiß<333333 Das ist soooo schön! Chestnut&Lynx.fürWeich.byLeo.png|Danke Leo<333333 Breeze&Flame.fürWeich.byLeo.png|Wieder mal danke Leo<333 Katze Freihand.png|Erkennt ihr was es sein soll? :D Freihand Katze².png|Erkennt ihr was das hier sein soll? Freihand Katze³.png|Voll brutal XDD Freihand_Katze-.png|Brutaler XDD Freihand_Katze4.png|Haha XDD Freihand_Katze5.png|Ich kann nicht mehr XDD Freihand_Katze_6.png|Alta XDD Freihans_Katze_7.png|Das sind "Katzen Pfoten" XDD Freihand_Katze_8.png|Das neuste Buch von Warrior Cats "Das Schicksal des Berges" XDDDD Häherpfote (Bist einfach super süß) Distelpfote (Keine Ahnung wieso ich dich mag ist halt so xD) Feuerstern (Du bist aber nur in der ersten Staffel cool) Graustreif (Du wirst so süß beschrieben da kann ich dich nur noch mögen) Eichhornschweif (Hast immer etwas zu meckern finde ich klasse) Blattsee (Bist die beste Heilerin neben Tüpfelblatt) Tüpfelblatt (Du warst eine gute Heilerin aber selbst sie soll sich nicht in alles einmischen) Brombeerkralle (Ich finde es toll das du nicht so bist wie dein Vater) Federschweif (Du bist wie deine Mutter, hättest alles für Krähenfeder gemacht) Silberfluss (Du bist eine schöne Kätzin hättest alles für deine Jungen und Graustreif gemacht) Krähenfeder (Nur in der 2 Staffel) Ziegensturm (Ich hab dich soooo lieb) Blattstern (Du bist so süß, weil du immer versuchst deinen Clan treu zu sein) Tigerstern (Wieso hast du so viele getötet ?!) Habichtfrost (Du warst genau wie dein Vater, ich frag mich hättest du eine Gefährtin wärst du auch so gewesen :/) Geißel (Ich kenn deinen Lebenslauf trotzdem war es nicht gut was du tatest das beste was du getan hast war das du Tigerstern getötet hast) Schwarzstern (Dich mag ich einfach nicht) Leopardenstern (Du kannst gar nicht für deinen Clan entscheiden z.B. Tigerstern hat allein den TigerClan geleitet) Trickser (I hate you!!) Rubin (Wegen Ole einfach deinen Vater verlassen :|) Ole (Dumme Katze!) Mischa (Du hast Blattstern ein Leben genommen :|) 1. Staffel * In die Wildnis * Feuer und Eis * Geheimnis des Waldes * Vor dem Sturm * Gefährliche Spuren * Stunde der Finsternis 2. Staffel * Mitternacht * Mondschein * Morgenröte * Sternenglanz * Dämmerung * Sonnenuntergang 3. Staffel * Der geheime Blick * Fluss der Finsternis * Verbannt Special Adventure * Feuersterns Mission * Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Die Welt der Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas *Tigerstern & Sasha Weichpelz (eng.:Softfur) ist eine weiße Kätzin mit weißen gläntzenden Fell. Hierachie des FlammenClans Anführer Gepardenstern - schöner gelb-golden-schwarz-weißer(bauchseite) Kater mit smaragdgrünen Augen; Mentor von Buntpfote 2. Anführer Finsterschweif- schwarzbrauner Kater Heilerin Bienenflügel - schöne, Goldene Kätzin mit smaragdgrünen Augen und einen buschigen Schweif; Mentorin von Mondfeuer (heimliche Gefährtin von Tigerschweif) Heilerschülerin Mondfeuer - Schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen Krieger Nebelfrost - Schwarze Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen Sonnenstrahl - Gold-orangefarbener Kater mit gelben Augen Eisblüte - schlanke, grau-weiße Kätzin Buntschweif - schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen Aschenschweif - Schwarzgrauer Kater Silberkralle - silbergrau getigerter Kater; Mentor von Schwarzpfote Tigerfell - Dunkler, Getigerter Kater Weichpelz - Weiße Kätzin mit glänzendem Fell Frostschweif - Weiße Kätzin Schüler Buntpfote Schwarzpfote - Schwarzer Kater Königinnen Seeblick - Dunkelblaugraue Katzin Älteste Glutpelz - Rotschwarzer Kater Fleckengesicht - Hell geschekte Kätzin Graupfote (eng.: Greypaw) ist ein grauer fast schwarzer Kater mit blauen Augen. Hierachie des EisClans Anführer Rabenstern - schwarzer Kater, blaue Augen 2. Anführer Haselstreif - hellbraune Kätzin mit schwarzen Streifen, bernsteinfarbene Augen; Mentor von Glutpfote Heiler Kurzfeder - braun gescheckter Kater, grüne Augen; Mentor von Holzpfote - dunkelbraun getigerter Kater, bernsteinfarbene Augen Krieger Regensturm - grau gesprenkelter Kater, blaue Augen, Mentor von Kauzpfote Fichtenpelz - brauner Kater, bernsteinfarbene Augen Kirschenblüte - Schildpattkätzin, grüne Augen Flammenhimmel - rotgoldener Kater, grüne Augen Mondflug - schwarz weiße Kätzin, bernsteinfarbende Augen; Mentor von Graupfote Heidelbeerblüte - zierliche, kleine silbernde Kätzin, dunkelblaue Augen; Mentor von Minzpfote Eulenfeder - braun getigert, mit einer Narbe an der Schulter, grüne Augen Fleckenglanz - hellbrauner Kater mit weißen Flecken, bernsteinfarbenden Augen; Mentor von Steinpfote Scharfklaue - schwarzer Kater, blaue Augen Schwefelteich - rote Kätzin mit weißen Streifen, grüne Augen: Mentor von Eispfote Schüler Graupfote - dunkelgrauer Kater fast schwarz, blaue Augen Minzpfote - hellbraune Kätzin, bernsteinfarbende Augen Kauzpfote - hellgraue Kätzin mit dunkelbraunen Kopf, grüne Augen Eispfote - silbernde Kätzin mit schwarzen Streifen, blaue Augen Glutpfote - goldener Kater mit rot getigertem Schweif, kalte blaue Augen Steinpfote - grauer Kater, bernsteinfarbende Augen Königinnen Drosselschwinge - junge, braun getigerte Kätzin, grüne Augen, Mutter von Hageljunges, Ziehmutter von Donnerjunges Älteste Himmelfell - braune Kätzin, grüne Augen Riesenschnauze - schwarzer Kater mit blauen Augen Kategorie:Benutzer